1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing indicating apparatus, a printer, and a print data processing system to which the printer is connected.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, on a network such as Internet and Intranet, electronic data, for example, image data and text data are frequently opened so as to share the electronic data with a plurality of users. This results in an effect to eliminate wasteful repetition and double operation that a plurality of users creates the same data, respectively. On the other hand, among the electronic data, there are some to be updated irregularly, so that the user requiring the electronic data should check update of the electronic data constantly.